Emerald Bar
by iaiah moony
Summary: Emerald Bar: bebidas, música ao vivo e diálogos presenciados pelo barman, Remus Lupin. título e primeiro capítulo inspirados na música Spread your Wings, do Queen. slash.


Emerald Bar  
fanfiction sem shipper definido. capítulo 1: Sirius e Remus. 

* * *

_"Sammy was low just watching the show over and over again  
Knew it was time he'd made up his mind to leave his dead life behind  
His boss said to him: "Boy, you'd better begin to get those crazy notion right out of your head  
Sammy, who do you think that you are? You should've been sweeping up the Emerald Bar"_

_Spread your wings and fly away  
__Fly away far away  
__Spread your little wings and fly away  
__Fly away far away  
__Pull yourself together 'cos you know you should do better  
__That's because you're a free man_

_He spends his evenings alone in his hotel room keeping his thoughts to himself, he'd be leaving soon  
__Wishing he was miles and miles away, nothing in this world, nothing, would make him stay  
__Since he was small had no luck at all, nothing came easy to him  
__Now it was time he'd made up his mind: "this could be my last chance"  
__His boss said to him: "Now listen boy, you're always dreaming! You've got no real ambition, you won't get very far.  
__Sammy boy, don't you know who you are? Why can't you be happy at the Emerald Bar?"_

_Spread your wings and fly away  
__Fly away far away  
__Spread your little wings and fly away  
__Fly away far away  
__Pull yourself together 'cos you know you should do better  
__That's because you're a free man"_

_**Spread your Wings – Queen **_

**Capítulo 1 – Não era a primeira vez. E não seria a última.**

Remus estava de pé,atrás do balcão, assistindo ao show daquela noite. Era o mesmo show de toda quarta-feira; piano e voz. O cara tocava bem, até. Ea garota tinha uma voz bonita de contralto. Contudo era sempre o mesmo show, sempre as mesmas músicas. Não que fosse um show ruim, mas era deprimente depois da quinta vez. Se bem que assistir ao mesmo show mais de cinco vezes era uma vitória para Remus: ele estava conseguindo manter o emprego.

Um homem entrou e sentou-se em uma das mesas individuais no fundo do bar. Depois de quase um ano naquele emprego, Remus tinha aprendido várias coisas. As mesas individuais, por exemplo, eram geralmente usadas por pessoas que tinham muitos problemas e não queriam interferência alheia, mas conversavam com os garçons e ficavam por lá até a hora de fechar. Os fracassados e os carentes de atenção gostavam de ficar no balcão, onde o barman virava amigo até o cliente ir embora.

Vendo aquele homem entrar se fazendo de estranho e indo até o fim do salão, Remus pensou que talvez seu lugar fosse sentado, enchendo a cara e buscando atenção de alguém que só era seu amigo enquanto você pagasse as bebidas e as gorjetas. Definitivamente, estava do lado errado do balcão.

Como era dia de pouco movimento, estavam trabalhando apenas Remus e um outro garçom, que só deus sabia onde estava agora. O chefe deles, que estava em uma mesa entre o piano e a porta, olhou feio para Remus, como se fosse culpa dele que Michael não estivesse por lá. O barman entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer. Contrariado, largou o que estava fazendo, pegou um bloquinho e uma caneta e foi até o cliente.

– Boa noite, Sirius.

– Olá, Remus. Onde está o Michael?

– Não sei. Sumiu faz mais ou menos uma hora. O que você quer?

– Conversar com você. Mas eu espero os outros irem embora.

– Não pode ser em casa?

– Er... Bom, é mais ou menos sobre isso que eu quero falar. Mas a gente vai precisar de tempo, prefiro esperar o fim do expediente. Me traz um uísque?

– Eu não vou conversar com você se estiver bêbado, Sirius...

– Pelo amor de deus, Remus! É só um uísque!

– Ótimo! Mas é bom que seja só um mesmo.

– Obrigado, Remus.

Quando voltou ao balcão, Remus viu Michael guardando copos limpos com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ele sabia o que aquele sorriso significava, conhecera o garoto suficientemente bem desde que começaram a trabalhar juntos.

– Michael! Por deus, você não tem juízo! John vai acabar te mandando embora, e com razão! Da próxima vez que você largar o trabalho pra fazer _isso_ eu juro que não te defendo!

– Ora, Remus. Você devia relaxar, sabia? Sumir do trabalho por quinze minutos não mata ninguém e deixa os clientes felizes...

E indicou com a cabeça uma ruiva bonitinha sentada logo ao lado do piano, sorrindo maliciosamente para o garçom. Remus não pôde evitar um sorriso.

– Michael, eu desisto de você. 

– Pára de drama, Remus! Olha lá o Sirius. Vai lá, arrume uns quinze minutos com ele...

– Michael, cala a boca e leva um uísque pra ele! Faz o seu trabalho, vai.

O garoto riu e levou a bebida. Remus ficou olhando os dois se cumprimentarem como velhos conhecidos e seu sorriso sumiu. A mesa individual, a conversa com os garçons. Sirius tinha algum problema, e não queria Remus envolvido nisso. A perspectiva de conversarem quando Michael e os clientes fossem embora não parecia animadora.

O pianista dedilhou as primeiras notas de The Scientist, a música que sempre encerrava a noite. Estranhamente, aquela melodia pareceu mais melancólica essa noite. Remus observou Sirius fitar o piano com os olhos fora de foco, e deixou seus olhos perderem-se na fisionomia dele. Conhecia aqueles traços de cor, mas não cansava de observá-los. Adorava a pele pálida, o nariz que não era nem grande nem pequeno, a boca grande que podia ser cruel quando sorria. E os olhos, tão cinzentos e intensos e frenéticos! Aqueles olhos eram a síntese do próprio Sirius. Intenso demais, como todo escritor é. Essa intensidade ó vezes assustava Remus. Ele era controlado, medido, equilibrado; enquanto Sirius era o oposto. Intenso. Sem freios. Remus se achava quase entediante perto do companheiro, sempre certinho, sempre comportado. Podia ver o dia em que Sirius se cansaria de seu espírito de monitor e iria embora. Não seria a primeira vez...

Os clientes estavam indo embora, Michael também, e John estava em seu escritório acertando o pagamento dos músicos. Enquanto Remus juntava as garrafas de bebida e os copos, Sirius se aproximou e sentou no balcão. Sem olhar para ele, Remus iniciou a conversa.

– Estamos a sós, Sirius. Pode falar agora.

– Olhe para mim, Remus.

Remus largou o pano de prato e deu a volta, indo para o outro lado do balcão. Sentou-se em um banquinho ao lado de Sirius, que estava anormalmente sério.

– O que está acontecendo, Sirius?

– Eu estou indo embora.

O coração de Remus parou por um instante.

– O quê!

– Eu estou indo embora. Já peguei as minhas coisas, estou indo agora.

– Por que, Sirius?

– Eu não sei. Eu só... Vou. Eu não consigo mais ficar aqui.

– Mas...

– Não, Remus. Eu não posso. Eu não agüento ficar tanto tempo assim em um lugar só. Eu preciso de liberdade.

– E por isso você precisa sumir?

– Preciso, Remus. Eu não posso ficar enjaulado nessa cidade infernal, fingindo que posso fazer o que quiser. Eu quero conhecer coisas novas, ver o mundo, procurar algo que me inspire!

Os olhos de Remus se encheram de lágrimas. Chegara o momento, aquele que ele tanto temia, mas que sabia ser inevitável. Sirius era um espírito livre. Não se prenderia a ninguém, nunca. Remus engoliu o choro.

– Tudo bem.

Dissera aquilo num sussurro tão baixo que Sirius não entendeu.

– O que disse, Remus?

– Tudo bem. Você pode ir. Eu não vou te prender.

Foi a vez dos olhos de Sirius se encherem de lágrimas.

– Você... Você não vem?

Remus estava subitamente duro, frio, distante. Recuperara o autocontrole.

– Já tivemos esse tipo de conversa antes, Sirius. E eu já deixei claro que não largaria tudo pra sair por aí em uma motocicleta. Nem se fosse com você.

– Mas Remus! Eu... Eu te amo...

– Amor não enche barriga nem paga as contas, Sirius. E também não paga a gasolina. Nós vamos viver de quê?

Sirius pareceu levar a questão em conta pela primeira vez. Remus passou as mãos pelo cabelo, um gesto desesperado adquirido no convívio com Sirius.

– Por que você não pode ser feliz aqui, Paddy?

Ao ouvir aquele apelido de infância, dito de forma tão amargurada, Sirius sentiu ânsias de pegar Remus nos braços e levá-lo com ele a força. Ao invés de fazer isso, abraçou-o.

– Ah, Moony... Eu não sei. É a minha natureza.

"Como é da sua natureza machucar as pessoas que te amam", pensou Remus. Ele deixou-se abraçar por Sirius, sentindo as mãos de dedos longos acariciarem seu cabelo. Apertou seu peito contra o dele, pressentindo que aquele seria o último contato entre os dois. Aspirou o perfume de Sirius, como se quisesse guardá-lo para sempre dentro dos pulmões.

– Você cheira a baunilha...

Era estranho Sirius dizer aquilo. Era uma lembrança esquecida por ambos há muito tempo, da época em que ainda eram crianças sem preocupação alguma além das provas de fim de ano se descobrindo apaixonadas. Sirius beijou-lhe a nuca, como naquele primeiro dia. Remus reviu a cena, como se tivesse acontecido ontem.

"Você cheira a baunilha..."

"E você a pecado."

Muita coisa tinha mudado desde esses dias. Haviam se amado, se odiado, se separado, se amado a distância, se reencontrado, se amado novamente. Agora era o momento da separação. Não era a primeira vez. E não seria a última.

– Adeus, Padfoot.

Sirius separou os dois corpos e tentou sorrir.

– Não é um adeus, Remus. É mais um até logo.

E, dando um último beijo em Remus, saiu. O barman ouviu o ronco da motocicleta e quis gritar, correr atrás de Sirius e implorar que ficasse. Mas ele já se fora; a motocicleta já se distanciava. Seu barulho quase inaudível, morrendo äistância. Em questão de segundos, apenas o som dos músicos e John rindo no escritório existia.

Remus fechou o caixa e começou a limpar o lugar. Pensou que ficaria ali para sempre. Seu chefe estava certo. Não adiantava ficar sonhando acordado, achando que a vida ia melhorar. Era melhor tirar aquelas idéias malucas da cabeça. Ele nunca chegaria muito longe daquilo. Seu lugar era aquele: varrendo o chão do Emerald Bar.

* * *

**n/a: **bom, cá estou eu novamente com mais um projeto começado e sem previsão alguma de acabar. essa idéia brotou na minha cabeça numa quarta feira de manhã, antes de sair pra faculdade. antes de chegar na sala o capítulo inteiro já estava pronto na minha cabeça.

o título da fic (Emerald Bar) e o primeiro capítulo são totalmente inspirados na música que está ali em cima, Spread your Wings. Queen é uma das minhas bandas preferidas, e eu tenho um carinho muito especial por essa música.

a minha intenção é fazer um shipper diferente por capítulo, mas não tenho idéia de quantos capítulos vão ser, muito menos quantos shippers. provavelmente não vai ser só slash (tem um capítulo circulando na minha cabeça que tem shipper hetero, mas ele só vem mais pra frente...), mas eu dou preferência. aliás, se alguém tiver uma sugestão de shipper, diga. farei o possível para atender.

milhões de beijos para **Moony-Sensei**, a minha beta do coração! conforme eu já disse, você é o girassol do meu jardim, garota! muito muito muito muito muito obrigado!

enfim, enfim. sem mais delongas. até logo, e obrigado pelos peixes.

bissoux!

p.s.: as devidas intertextualidades serão creditadas as devidas fanfics. o título do capítulo ("não era a primeira vez e não seria a última"), foi, por um tempo, o resumo da fic **Skin**, da **Moony-Sensei. **o quote do primeiro beijo dos dois ("você cheira a baunilha" "e você a pecado") também não é meu. juro que, assim que eu lembrar de onde roubei isso, darei os devidos créditos. (se, por um acaso do destino, o(a) autor(a) vir isso, entre em contato)

obrigado pela atenção.

bissoux!


End file.
